Stargazing
by Luafua
Summary: "It always looked surreal from the ground," He confessed and May noticed the glint in his eyes. It was different from the amazement that he shared moments ago. "But this is incredible." Hoenn Shipping, based on ORAS. Contains spoilers for the Delta Episode. Attempt at fluff, but I'll let readers be the judge of that. Enjoy reading.


**A/n: No way. I told myself a million times that I wouldn't get involved with Pokemon. It ends up breaking my heart when there's another hundred plus that I have to catch. Unfortunately, one of the first games I finished on my own was Sapphire, and my friend pressured me to get Alpha Sapphire. Damn it Amanda... now I've got no money TT_TT But two days later I finished the game with my Flygon and Swampert as my powerhouses :D**

**Anyways! I tried to not see the shipping in the game. I really tried but it seems that once you're a shipper, you're always a shipper. I surprisingly didn't see Steven x May together (Okay... age difference people) But I saw the ending with Brendan and I was like "Must. not. Hoenn Ship." Yeah that failed as well... Besides, I remember having a mini crush on Brendan when I was younger... had no idea why... Maybe because he was the first rival that wasn't a jerkface to me. Other than Wally... ah Wally... I killed your pets with mine and took your money :D**

**This year, well I promised myself for my anniversary of being on FF, I will post up five oneshots. They all won't be from the same fandom, but the ideas are most inspired by my five important things in my life. This one is inspired about one of my favourite past times which is... star gazing but I haven't been able to do that since the weather's being a jerk.**

**Warning: OCCness. FLUFFINESS! Well attempt to anyways... Also – I don't read the manga so I don't know what Ruby or Sapphire own. Besides, I'm following my own game because I love my pokemon too much. **

**Especially Swampert. That damn face...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I bought the game, caught the pokemon inside the game but I do not plan to make money out of those pokemon unless it comes from the battling in the game... which doesn't count since pokemon do not exist in real life. That's pokemon abuse to those that do... Jerks... **

**Star Gazing**

_"Let's go out for a night flight tonight."_

May quietly hummed to herself as she recalled the look on her neighbour's face when she suggested the idea. There had been times she saw him flustered, and this had to be one of her favourite times due to his wide eyes. Brendan Birch looked alarmed for a moment, before he accepted, admitting that ever since May saved the world the first time, the sky looked far more peaceful than ever.

Honestly, May had no idea what possessed her to ask for such a request. She always found that flying on Latias was a relaxing pastime, especially at night time when she could gaze upon the cities' lights. Even when she was busy with her cause, May gave herself a second to at least pause so that she could watch the region below her. It was often something she did with her Eon companion alone, however Brendan was her best friend – she had to share this moment with him.

After all, he had always been there for her. He helped her battle, to enjoy it, gave her precious items and he supported her every step of the way. If anything, it was because of him that she managed to gain the courage to fight Kyogre, Rayquaza and even Deoxys.

Suffice to say, she was happy that he accepted.

However her thoughts were broken by her mother's voice, "May!"

The champion rose up from her Wii U and turned off the TV. If anything, her console was giving her the mild entertainment that she needed while she went back to visit her mother.

With a smile, May quickly escaped her room to recognise her neighbour grinning sheepishly at her as her dearest mother was forcing something for him to eat. May softly sighed to herself – since her father was busy, he didn't really have a chance to see her off. Apparently they saw this as some sort of big deal and they always had discussions about it with Brendan's parents.

Honestly, adults were strange.

"Hey May," The boy muttered just as he refused a fancy looking dish. He immediately took a second glance at her, as if he was missing something and Mae frowned. It wasn't like she changed into anything different, after all – she knew that flights could get bumpy if any pokemon got in the way. However she decided to put on a long sleeved shirt due to the chilly night air (it could still get cold in the Hoenn region believe it or not) and a red bandana over her head.

He on the other hand, looked like he was about to meet someone important. While he didn't look like he was overdressed, the clothes he wore looked rather new. May quickly dismissed it, assuming that he probably thought it would've gotten chilly as well.

"Okay!" May chimed in order to stop her mother from strapping him down to a chair. "We need to go Brendan, we will be back in an hour or two." Just as May grabbed Brendan's hand he wailed with surprise at her sudden change of personality. Even though he was surprised, May saw the thankful gaze that the boy possessed.

"Wait a second May-!"May turned at the sound of her mother's voice and a flash nearly blinded May's cerulean eyes. She blinked as her mother grinned and pulled the camera away, "Just a memento." She explained before she waved them off.

The pair were confused and they walked out of the house with light chuckles.

"Adults are weird," Brendan admitted before jerking a thumb to his house. "You should've seen my parents; they kept talking about how close we've gotten throughout our journey."

May's eyes softened at the thought. She remembered meeting Brendan, he thought that she would've been a boy (it was typical of boys to think like that) but they grew close even though they have only a little bit of contact together. It was once they starting to go against Team Aqua was when their bond started to grow.

"Come on," May changed the subject and pulled out her Eon Flute. With a little tune, the familiar flash of red materialised in May's vision and Latias purred in delight. A small chuckle escaped May's lips when she petted her companion's head, "We're going on another flight. But this time we're going with my friend Brendan."

Latias raised her bright eyes, hovering closer to the boy. He looked amazed that one of the legendary pokemon was literally staring at him with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Brendan said and he joined May in patting the pokemon. "I'm Brendan."

As soon as Latias purred at the contact, May flashed her neighbour a grin, "She likes you." She hopped on Latias' back and the mega stone immediately reacted. With a quick burst of light, Latias changed her form and she stretched her newly morphed limbs.

"Amazing," Brendan gushed, the jealousy clear in his gaze. "I didn't know that Latias could actually mega evolve."

True. Mega evolution was still a mystery to the rest of the world, like why Charizard and Mewtwo had two different forms while others didn't. Heck – she wouldn't be surprised if they discovered Flygon's mega stone.

But that was probably for another time. May dismissed the comment and she offered her companion a seat, "Are you going to join me? Or am I going on this flight alone?" Of course, this was a joke but Brendan didn't realise that. He cleared his throat awkwardly and made his way behind May as if he was giving her as much space possible.

"Sorry..." Brendan whispered sheepishly and wrapped his arms around May's waist.

If she had been anyone else, she would've snorted with amusement. However instead she only realised how warm his body was. "Hold on tight," She offered and ushered Latias to shoot up for the sky.

The Eon pokemon didn't need to be told twice, silently shooting through the sky. Brendan let out a wail similar to earlier as they went towards the skies with incredible speeds. He probably relied on his pokemon to fly him places, but none of them were as fast as Latias or even her Latios (he was faster, but May had a stronger connection with Latias).

As Latias soared through the sky, she spared a brief glance towards Brendan and smiled mockingly. He didn't notice her mocking smile, but his gaze went to the night sky.

"It always looked surreal from the ground," He confessed and May noticed the glint in his eyes. It was different from the amazement that he shared moments ago. "But this is incredible."

"It is," May replied softly and she told Latias to take it down a notch. Latias slowed down to May's command and the pair of humans were spent watching the scenery around them. Several flocks of bird pokemon flew past, ignoring their presence as they remained in the sky.

"Did you really fight a legendary pokemon up there?" Brendan wondered, his eyes still directed at the endless stars. May joined in looking with her companion, noticing that he had the hint of worry. "I was worried about you when you went to save the world again."

"Really?" May raised an eyebrow, confused at his sudden confession.

"It was just like with Kyogre, I felt so helpless but watch as you face head on with the danger."

"Brendan..." May was lost for words, she didn't realise that he felt this way.

His eyes hardened with resolve before flashing a grin at her, "So next time the world's in danger, make sure that we in it together." At the sight of his smile, May would've sworn that her cheeks were on fire due to embarrassment. She was glad that the skies were chilly so it was the perfect disguise for her flush.

"Alright," May promised with the same smile. This time, Brendan looked mildly startled. "I think you're right – next time you can definitely help me with a legendary pokemon destroying the world."

"Don't read anything into it or anything!" Brendan insisted, his cheeks growing darker by the second. "I mean... can't I be worried about you?! You mean a lot to me – wait... that came out wrong!"

May laughed at his attempts of rewording himself when she stopped him with a peck on his scarlet cheeks. The boy stopped his stuttering and his cheeks still remained their dark colouring. Well, at least he was quiet now.

It was almost as if Latias read her mind, because the Eon pokemon laughed at her thoughts. "It's okay Brendan – I care about you too."

Finally, when Brendan regained himself he shook his head. "But–I–How–I mean... thank you for taking me out tonight..." He turned away shyly and May went back to facing the front to direct Latias.

She felt a smile form on her face, "No problem."

-:-

"Okay Birch," Norman crossed his arms over his chest. "You should pay up like you promised."

The Pokemon Professor scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Alright." He paid the gym leader the right amount of notes, "Who knew that my son would get so flustered when it came to girls?"

Norman snorted, "She's definitely my daughter, she's brave enough for this task." He looked at the photo that his wife passed him earlier in the night. May looked happy as she turned back to face the camera and Brendan was looking at May's hand in his like it was the greatest gift.

Yep. Definitely his brave daughter.

**A/n: So there we have it. For a story I didn't plan, I think I did a pretty good job. Also, I have a head canon that the parents like to bet each other about which of their kids make the first move. Sure they're ten... but I still find it cute. **

**I mean did you guys remember the Delta Episode when the parents are forcing their neighbours to join them in the star show? Also... why was Norman at the end of the episode when he said he couldn't attend? It was all a master plan for them! **

**22/02/2015**

**Please review**

**Ciao!**


End file.
